


Head Colds and Roomba-Induced Obstacles

by BonfireRose



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sickfic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireRose/pseuds/BonfireRose
Summary: Nagito and Hajime had their first Valentine's Day together coming up. And then stuff got in the way.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Head Colds and Roomba-Induced Obstacles

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Valentine's Day! Probably not the best I could have done, but I wanted to at least write something.

Wasn’t Nagito just the luckiest guy on the planet.

He struggled up into a position halfway between sitting up and lying down, quickly flipped his pillow over, and settled back down. The cool cloth provided a brief moment of comfort against his burning face. It didn’t do much to soothe the scorching dryness in his throat, the pressure in his nose and ears, the ache in his head, the aches in his body, or the fatigue. But there wasn’t much that could be done about that.

He just wished he didn’t have to be sick on Valentine’s Day.

Nagito tried desperately not to think about what day it was, or about how awful he felt, or about Hajime. This would have been their first Valentine’s Day together. But of course, he had to be sick, while the school was under tight security restrictions. There was no hope of seeing him today.

He tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down. He didn’t want to start crying, not now, when he already felt awful. But the tears wouldn’t be held back without a fight, and Nagito was too weak to fight much. A few tears crawled down his face.

He just wished there could be some way to see Hajime…

*****

“Or maybe, just maybe, Kazuichi could confess to accidentally exploding his Roomba experiment, and then the school would know there wasn’t any risk of being bombed, and there would be looser security.”

Mahiru glared at Kazuichi, who whined back. “I wanted to keep up the suspense a little longer…”

“It’s fine, Kaz doesn’t have to sacrifice his legend for this,” Hajime reassured. He quickly glanced down into his backpack, making sure he had everything he needed. He zipped it back up, briefly looking around to make sure that nobody was watching them too suspiciously.

Ever since Chiaki had befriended him and introduced him to the group, they had regularly snuck Hajime into the main building to hang out. The fact that Reserve Course students were forbidden meant nothing to Class 77. However, Kazuichi’s misfortune with one of his experiments meant that security had been strictly tightened, and Hajime hadn’t been back in the main building in over a month. This was going to make things significantly more complicated.

Hajime wasn’t going to let that stop him.

“If you’re really sure about that,” Fuyuhiko said with a sigh. “It’ll make things harder, but it’s not impossible.” Peko nodded next to him.

“No way!” Ibuki agreed enthusiastically. “We’re a group of super-awesome Ultimates, after all! Ibuki is sure we can find a way to get him inside!”

“Not so loud!” Hiyoko hissed. “We don’t want to make this any harder on ourselves.” Ibuki pinched her lips together and nodded enthusiastically.

“Okay, so what’s the plan?” Chiaki whispered.

“Nothing yet,” Hajime grumbled.

“Well, the best way to form a plan is to start with what we know,” Sonia said calmly, pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil. “Let us list all the known possible weaknesses in the current security system…”

*****

Once Nagito had started crying, it was impossible to force himself to stop. He sobbed into his pillow, no longer caring that it made his head hurt even worse and made him even more congested. It wasn’t like he was going to feel better soon anyway.

The thoughts swirling in his head were just as awful as his physical condition. They told him that he deserved to be sick, especially today. They told him that it didn’t matter much, how could Hajime love someone like him anyway? They told him that he was going to be alone and miserable forever. They told him that he was worthless, wasting the whole day wallowing in self-pity. They told him that things wouldn’t get better.

With the support of his friends, his teacher, and a healthy dose of therapy, Nagito had grown to no longer wholeheartedly believe these thoughts when they came. But they still hurt. A lot.

He wondered what Hajime was thinking about…

*****

“Aaaugh!”

Hajime’s hand slipped at the last moment. Thank goodness Nekomaru was spotting him. The team manager effortlessly caught Hajime and gently set him back on the ground.

“I’m not so sure the back window’s gonna work,” Hajime said, frowning.

“It is the only place where security is sparse enough that we can safely enter,” Sonia said, her eyes constantly scanning the surrounding area.

“Yeah, but it’s also unsafe,” Chiaki said.

“W-we don’t want anyone to get hurt!” a new voice said. The group turned to find Mikan approaching them, holding a bundle of something that she handed to Hajime.

“What’s this?” he asked, warily accepting the offered… whatever it was.

“A water bottle, p-painkillers, and a cold wet towel in a plastic bag,” Mikan said. “Take those with you if you c-can. I’m really sorry that I can’t check on him m-myself but I was told I was needed as soon as possible over at the Reserve campus. G-good luck!” She ran off immediately.

“Probably some guy did something stupid to impress a girl and got injured” Hajime mused. He turned back to look at the offending wall, with his desired entrance a floor above him. He tucked the additional supplies into his backpack as the discussion resumed.

“We could try this again, but I don’t want Hajime to get hurt,” Chiaki said.

“Don’t worry!” Nekomaru tried to assure her. “I won’t let him get hurt! Not on my watch!”

“All the same, I do wish there was an easier way,” Sonia sighed.

“Is the mission not going well?” yet another voice spoke. This time it was Teruteru, followed by Hina and Sakura from the class below theirs.

“Not at the moment,” Hajime sighed, before being handed yet more additional things from Teruteru: a sealed, sturdy disposable bowl and a spoon.

“Some soup to take for your beloved,” he explained, leaving Hajime to find space for that too in his backpack.

“Sakura and I were making cookies together while he made it,” Hina piped up. “We kept an eye on him to make sure he didn’t put anything suspicious in it.” While Teruteru had grown much more trustworthy after repeated scoldings throughout high school thus far, Hajime still appreciated the consideration.

“Please make sure he eats,” Sakura said, firmly but gently. “He’s too thin as it is.”

“Will do,” Hajime said briskly, zipping up his backpack.

He noticed Chiaki’s face suddenly lighting up as an idea hit her. “Sakura, can you stay here for a moment?”

*****

Eventually, Nagito stopped crying. He simply didn’t have the energy or the fluids left in him to cry anymore. He desperately wished that he would be tired enough to fall asleep, but his discomfort kept him awake.

He stared at the ceiling, watching it slip in and out of focus before his eyes. His head hurt even worse now, and his face felt like it was melting off from the heat, but the rest of his body felt freezing cold. And boredom was adding itself to the lousy mix of feelings that he was suffering through.

He wished he could think about something else, anything else. Even if it only made him more upset. But his mind felt like it was clouding over, leaving most ideas too muddled to grasp. All he could think about was the pain, and the boredom, and Hajime. Oh, how he wished he could be with Hajime right now.

*****

With Nekomaru kneeling down, Sakura standing on his shoulders, and Hajime being lifted up by the two of them in quick succession, he had managed to get through the window at last. Kazuichi had met him there, in an unusually roomy supplies closet, and together they waited for the moment to leave. All around the school, other students were pacing the halls, watching the new security hires that patrolled the place. Even Kiyotaka, the most rule-loving student to ever attend any school ever, had taken Hajime’s side on this. Heck, he had even been the one to get the students organized and set up with walkie-talkies to help navigate Hajime around safely.

“Quick, now’s your chance! Over!” Makoto’s voice came in through the walkie-talkie in Kazuichi’s hand.

“Let’s go!” Kazuichi hissed to Hajime, and the two of them sprinted forward through the hall, ducking into a classroom at the end that held only themselves and Makoto.

“We have him clear,” Makoto spoke to the others. “Keep us updated. Over.”

A few different voices came through.

“Unfortunately, I do not see another opportunity in your area! Over.” This was from Taka.

“It seems that you’ll have to stay in place for a little while. Over.” This was from Sayaka.

Hajime glanced up at a clock that hung on the wall. It was getting later in the day. His mind was screaming at him to get to Nagito as soon as possible, to do everything he could to be there and comfort him. But he couldn’t risk getting himself and his friends in serious trouble. So he waited, despite his building frustration and worry.

“He’ll be able to move again soon. Over.” This was from Mukuro.

“I do not perceive any current weaknesses in the forces that oppress us. Over.” This was from Gundham, who sounded confused.

“You’ll see. Over.” Again from Mukuro. Hajime, Kazuichi, and Makoto all looked at each other.

“That… sounded ominous,” Makoto said, voicing what they were all thinking.

They didn’t have to wait for much longer to find out what Mukuro had been talking about.

All of a sudden, sounds of intense clucking and squawking and flapping could be heard. This was accompanied by the shouts of a few anonymous security members, all of them shouting “Junko Enoshima! What are you doing?”

“Go. Now. Over.” Mukuro instructed them. The three boys ran out of the classroom, stopping only briefly to glance at the scene they had just heard. They passed by a larger room on their way, which was currently filled to the brim with chickens. Junko was standing in the midst of it all, laughing maniacally. A student from two classes below named Kokichi was antagonizing some of the birds. Gundham and another younger student, Kirumi, were halfheartedly helping the security wrangle the chickens.

They didn’t have much time to admire the chaos, however. There were more important things at hand.

“Where on earth did she get all those chickens?” Kazuichi wondered aloud as they ran. Hajime doubted they’d ever know for sure. Junko was something of an enigma. But as crazy as the situation was, he barely thought about it before his mind returned to Nagito.

*****

Were those… chickens?

Nagito felt relieved to have something slightly alleviate his boredom. That something being the very distant sounds of what he thought were chickens.

Where on earth could they have come from? It wasn’t unusual for Gundham to sometimes bring animals into the school, but Gundham’s companions were mostly mammals. Perhaps it was Junko or Kokichi’s doing. They had a reputation for being chaotic. Heck, Nagito wouldn’t even put it past himself to bring an angry flock of chickens into the school.

The distraction didn’t last long, though. The noises stopped. He figured that they had been contained, and were now being escorted away to live their chickeny lives in peace. And now he was alone again.

Alone.

He hated that word. He had spent too much time alone. But here he was, on Valentine’s Day of all days, miserable and alone. Alone, alone, alone, alone alone alone-

“Nagito?”

He turned his head sharply toward the sound. It was Hajime. Hajime was here. Hajime was here and he was by Nagito’s side and he was pulling Nagito up into a hug. He wasn’t alone anymore.

He sank into the strong arms embracing him, a weak smile appearing on his face.

“Hajime. You’re here,” he just managed to croak out.

“Of course I am,” Hajime replied, his voice filled with a tenderness that was reserved for only him. Nagito felt Hajime’s fingers running through his sweaty, tangled hair, gently working out any knots they encountered. “Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart. I know it’s not ideal, but I’m here.”

Hajime repositioned them slightly so they were both sitting on the bed, Nagito still curled up safely against him. Hajime picked up a backpack from the floor and unzipped it with one hand, bringing out something to show to the sick boy. It was a small bouquet of flowers wrapped in tissue paper, mostly sunflowers, that already brightened up the room a little.

“Thank you,” Nagito whispered, his voice hoarse. He accepted the flowers, gently tracing the petals. “Um, I heard some noises earlier…”

“Chickens. Junko.” That was all that Hajime needed to say. He pulled out a water bottle, opened it, and held it to Nagito’s lips. He drank eagerly, the cool water soothing his parched throat.

“How did you get past security?” Nagito hardly had the strength to even voice the words.

“Carefully,” Hajime replied, pulling out a bottle of painkillers and checking the dose. “And with a lot of help. Pretty much the whole student body was conspiring against security.” Hajime helped Nagito get the painkillers down.

“And Kazuichi still hasn’t been caught?” Nagito asked, snuggling closer into his boyfriend for warmth.

“Nope,” Hajime said with a smirk. “We’re confusing the teachers for as long as we can.”

“I’m honestly surprised Chisa hasn’t noticed anything,” Nagito said. “She’s usually looking after us constantly.”

“The power of the Roomba is not to be trifled with,” Hajime said solemnly. Nagito was too weak to laugh, but he did smile, and Hajime noticed. He gently wiped down Nagito’s face, the cool cloth soothing the blistering heat.

It felt nice to be cared about. To be cared for. Even though he would have really rather not been sick, Nagito was glad that Hajime was here.

“I love you,” Nagito whispered, barely audible. He felt Hajime brush aside his bangs with a steady hand and tenderly kiss his forehead.

“Love you too, Nagito.”


End file.
